Vampire
"The ilk of the blood of Carthiriix do not suffer any rivals." - Vlampiar du Barry Often thought of as the ferocious predators of the night, vampires are in fact, varied as a class of creatures. Vampires are defined by their ability to use exhauromancy, which is a trait unique to only themselves. They are significantly more powerful than the average human, with varying extraordinary abilities that enhances their powers. History Vozkarin the Lord of Bats The Grandmaster Vozkarin is thought to be the chief reason as to why vampires have certain preconceptions surrounding them. Considered to be the first exhauromancer, Vozkarin ruled over the Council of the Eye for three centuries before the downfall of Valtaran after the Transcendal. During his rule, rumors claimed that Vozkarin drank the blood of his political enemies, consorted with bats to bring fear to the populace, was afflicted with a fear of garlic, and many other false tales which later led to vampires being associated with drinking blood, commanding bats, and being mortally affected by garlic. The Rebellion of the Ages The First Siege of Cair Angthir The Years of the Night (Delin) The Years of the Night (Kongqûer) Upon learning that High Thain Carlovix Therovix was a vampire, Elena the Deceiver began to suspect that the vampires of Cair Angcariix were plotting to overthrow her as well. Variants Ascended Vampires (Vlanacarthn) The ascended vampires are amongst the most powerful creatures to inhabit the world of Atrius. Vlanacarthn are characterized by their abilities to naturally use transdymomancy, take on an ethereal form through the medium of Darkness, enjoy near-immortality, and control lesser beings. Eldronaaxn Respected and feared even within the vampiric community, Vlanacarth-Eldronaaxn are powerful vampires that can control other lesser vampires. This power gives them full command of these lesser vampires, which has caused them to isolate themselves from all other vampires to prevent misusing this gift. They usually reside in closed and hallowed surroundings, hibernating peacefully from the rest of the world. Uluirwn The Vlanacarth-Uluirwn are variants that can control Valesserian species High Vampires (Iriixlucarthn) The Iriixlucarthn are impure variants of the Vlanacarthn, having been bestowed the gift of vampirism through the Vampire's Kiss from a Vlanacarth. They are distinguished by gender, as their powers are distinguished mostly by such. Vazeuriaen The genderless vampires, Iriixlucarth-Vazeuriaen are bestial creatures that plague places of death. They are scavengers of rotting flesh, actively seeking places filled with corpses for them to feast on. They are often mistaken for other corpse-feeding Rel'Nurei. Veluairen Iriixlucarth-Veluairen are female vampires, known for their agility and physical prowess. They are seductresses that lure their unsuspecting prey to them of their free will. Veluaire rarely kill their victims, as they do not like to bring unwanted attention to themselves. Viscuraen The male High Vampires are called Iriixlucarth-Viscuraen, who differ from the Veluairen by being much more magically inclined. The Viscuraen are much more secretive and shy compared to the Veluairen, preferring to reside in quiet and undisturbed areas. Common Vampires (Uirenaecarthn) The Uirenaecarthn are the ubiquitous of all the vampire variants as well as being the least powerful. Cazraien Uirenaecarth-Cazraien Nosferaxn The Uirenaecarth-Nosferaxn Viscoxisn The offspring of a Viscurae and a non-vampire species, the Uirenaecarth-Viscoxisn often kill their mothers upon birth, feasting upon her flesh and blood for nourishment before it goes into hiding to pupate. Category:Vampire